borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Patch 1.5 and my two cents
Hi Borderlanders, I like many have been enjoying the game for over a year now, purchased all the DLCs and I am eagerly awaiting the last patch so I can really enjoy DLC4. I have noticed a few comments of fans frustrations (dare I say it "rage" pardon the pun) around the patch coming out later than the fourth DLC and as a software developer myself I thought I could offer and explanation of why this might have happened. But before I do that I would just like to say that I hope Gearbox takes the time necessary to get the patch right rather than rush it and have it suck. Borderlands was brand new IP last year and many gamers (second round customers) would have skipped over it in favour of other tier one releases at the time. It was a cell shaded game which I think is the likely reason many were put off as there are not many good cell shaded games out there especially when realism of MW2 is all teh craze. Since last year though the game has been finally recognised for how cool it really is; and also there have been 3 great DLCs released and a 4th one on the way so it made sense to package a GOTY edition in time for xmas. I expect they ran into timing problems and were unable to finish both DLC4 and scaling in a timely manner so they would have had some tough decisions to make. If I was managing the project I would have done exactly what they are doing now and I will explain why, and why this is ultimately a good thing for you DLC4 is "supposed" to be the last for this series and its my expectation that it will be, and also its likely they are well into development of Borderlands 2 but just not ready to talk about it yet. So getting back to GOTY edition and the scaling problem it was better for Gearbox to concentrate on the DLC4 and release it with the GOTY in time for the holidays and release the patch to fix scaling and give us playthrough 3 (which is free btw) soon after when it is ready and working properly. Not including all 4 DLCs in a GOTY is just stupid and to release it after the other tier one titles this xmas would be equally stupid. Now ignoring the scaling problem for a moment imagine the outrage that would have happened if DLC4 was release in GOTY but not been available for DLC. So release the GOTY complete is the right thing to do, also release DLC4 is the right thing to do. I expect they new the patch was going to take a bit longer and would not be ready even when GOTY was available so it made sense just to give it to the loyal fans now and let them know the scaling patch, level limit increase, along with playthough 3 (big yay from me) is coming "soon" after completely gratis. Those patient of us are waiting and I am sure we will be happy with a balanced game when the patch finally comes out. The more money they raise with GOTY and DLC4 ultimately means the bigger budget Borderlands 2 will get which does mean greater value for all the fans. So please be patient and I am sure the 3rd run through will be great fun. Catch a ride... Wambie68! P.S. I have no affiliation with Gearbox or Borderlands in any way I am just a loyal fan. Wambie68 09:51, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Well said. I too am patiently awaiting patch 1.5.0. But there is no PT3, just a rebalenced PT2.5. Which is why i'm leaving DLC4 PT2 till after the patch. TheDataAngel 10:49, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Well thats a bit dissapointing I was expecting a 3rd playthough at max difficulty, guess I have had my head in the game for too long and havent been keeping up with the news. Oh well it is what it is, lucky I stll have DLC4 to play through on PT1 & 2 for my 4 characters so that should keep me busy for a while :) Also still got some Zombie, Moxxi and Knoxxi missions left in PT2 on some of my characters too. Wambie68 12:09, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands 2? What makes you think there will be a B2? Because someone at GBX said "there's a chance"? yeah sure. Just like RP said that the Patch will be out sometime between DLC4 and GOTY ... maybe. -- MeMadeIt 12:23, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Same reason there are so many halos, final fantasy's, call of duties, gears of wars, marios etc which is the same reason so many movies have sequels ... Money. A studio will rarely put cash up front for a new IP with no chance of cashing in on the brand if its successful. Borderlands is very successful its a business no brainer to make another. They wont announce it until its strategically the right moment. If they dont it would be a big mistake. Additionally if they didnt care about a borderlands brand they wouldnt bother with DLC and just left it at the original game. As for the Patch, Game of Year etc unless the work was 100% done at the announcement then there is no guarantee they can hit the target, they are trying there best to give the customer what they want. Would you prefer a patch that didnt scale properly or wait a little longer till got it right. I never understood the impatience of waiting for updates, they come when they are ready Wambie68 13:22, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I suspect that since the announcement that Gearbox have started to work on Duke Nukem Forever that BL fan's have become sceptical of any future reeases of note from GB as that particular IP has been a death of many other companies that have attempted it, in the same vein that the song "Spirit in the sky" has spelt the end of any band that has recorded and released it. I also don't think RP's "between DLC4 and GOTY" announcement of the patch release date helped disuaded people of that idea either. Good buisness sense may say BL2 is i good idea, but it also says DN4Ever isnt. Guess we'll all have to just wait and see. TheDataAngel 13:38, October 16, 2010 (UTC) What companies other than 3D Realms had worked on DNF since 1997? Maybe you are thinking publishers? As for 3D Realms they had peaked by 1997 and failed to change appropriately as the industry aggressively matured. They held onto the title and kept on making one disasterous decision after another. Gearbox on the other hand over the past 10 years has had two very successful franchised in Half Life and Brothers In Arms both of which had many sequels. Borderlands is fresh, successful and a money maker so there is no doubt the wont keep it going, there track record is solid for sequels. I wasnt aware but DNF has still been in development since 1997, I had thought it had shut down but apparently 3D Realms had still been going at it the whole time, albeit a very small team of people sticking it to the end. Apparently its nearly complete for the PC and so much so that gearbox agreed to be brought in for the console ports. As for working on DNF at Gearbox I suspect its working only on port and not the game dev which is essentially finished. The port must be going successfully if people have had hands on demos of the first few levels. Wambie68 14:20, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I didn't say I held those beliefs, just that some may. I've been a fan of GB since I first played Blue Shift. I am loving BL even though I've only had it a few months. And I'm not fazed by the delay in the patch release as i'm an MMOer so am more than used to delays in patch/update releases, and the forum nerdrage that usually follow such delays. I am infact supprised with just how long it took for posts to arrive here after the GOTY coundown reached 0 asking "wheres my Patch?". TheDataAngel 14:30, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I too am sad that there will not be a 3rd playthrough, as i really think that would have breathed new life into the main game, giving players (myself included) more reason to replay the game, as the only other way to "make" a pt3 is to use willowtree and have only a select few missions checked as finished, so to enable the scaling effect of the upcoming patch. I too have used willowtree to unglitch a shield purchased mission obtained from some asshole lvl70 dude (thank you....whoever you are.....) other than that, nothing modded. i tried my hand at building weapons using gear calc lol fun. I really hope that patch fixes a lot of things we borderlanders have complained about. I was intrigued by your (wambie) idea of a BL2.....i sure hope they do. (who knows maybe the forum here will be scrounged for awesome ideas...i:e; fryguys legendary weapons list, that jdkzombie guys list, and some of those new factions from mysillyideas thread. uberorbs s&s campaign) I know this post is long. I apoligize for that, but i for one am excited for future borderlands possibilities....i mean look how much dlc was released for fallout 3 and oblivion? Borderlands has its own niche that other genres cant touch. Thank you GB....Thank you. ^^ Please sign your posts wtih four tildes (four of these: ~), or just hit the signature button in the Insert panel.^^ I agree with the OP; the reasoning he/she gives seems very plausible to me. It's disappointing that Patch 1.5 didn't come out at the same time as DLC4, but it's not the end of the world. I'm taking a self-imposed break from playing BL until the new patch comes out, and I'm having fun playing those old faves Half Life 2 and some mods for Portal. When the patch comes out I'll be back into BL, refreshed and ready for some new challenges. As for BL2, I find it impossible to believe that Gearbox isn't working hard on it right now and I figure that it will be released some time about Q2 or Q3 next year. I don't know what the current sales figures are for BL (anybody?), but back in February it had sold over 3 million copies of the vanilla game. Add subsequent sales (me for one) and the DLCs and that's a lot of moolah. Why would any company not be working on a sequel with sales like that? The fact that GB is working on DN4ever doesn't make me think that they have switched all their efforts to that game; a cashed-up company like GB is looking to expand their portfolio, not to narrow it. BL2 will be released - the only question is, when? Outbackyak 05:03, October 20, 2010 (UTC) One thing I (he) didn't mention that is critical to game development is that the developers / artists / testers must really love doing what they do cause it would be very hard to deliver a game of this calibre without a focused commitment to polishing the details. I expect that many of them are hard core gamers who knew they were onto a good thing. The first three DLC's where each very different and just shows that they are testing the waters with what works best and what doesnt (with respect to customers likes). I like that approach as it would be boring if we had no new areas/enemies/bosses to explore. The one thing I hope for in Borderlands 2 / Borderworlds is that the enemy be less predictable. I would like to renter an area and not know that 3 will appear from here, 2 from here then 4 from here etc, the varying up of enemies (number/type/difficulty) would make for awesome replays. I hope they add the ability to mod your guns in game with weapon skill points, allow you to up your fire rate, damage, ammo levels and reload rate etc that would be cool too, you could do this by farming for rare minerals during play. It would be nice if it were like BioShock / BioShock Infinite where the same concept of the game was brought into a different theme, Bioshock 1 was awesome and Bioshock 2 was hohum but Bioshock infinite looks fantastic. These days you cannot just rerelease without something amazing or different in an engaging way as other games releases prior to a second version are already changing gamers tastes and if they just see the same it may be glossed over my many. Whatever they do with this IP I expect that it will be good though. In the mean time we have releases of DNF, Rage (Borderland ripoff?), Bulletstorm and Gears (not a huge fan but will still play it) to keep us busy. I played a modern war shooter recently and got so bored with it; is this all I do run around and kill people and nothing else? no skill points or character improvement no free world to roam in. I guess the patch balance must be difficult to get right so I too am sitting back and waiting for it, and who knows they surprise us with BEG-GROVEL-HOPE-WISH-PRAY playthrough 3 (4,5,6.....) as well. Wambie68 06:51, October 20, 2010 (UTC)